


2:15

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: yamaguchi pouts and replies, "but it's only--" then checks the clock and freezes. "actually, going to bed sounds like a great idea. in fact i'm really tired, suddenly."--so like technically this could count for tskym day but its 1:30am on the 13th rn so ?? lol w/e
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	2:15

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this mostly bc me and my tsukki did angst the past couple days in the rp chat and finally resolved it earlier and i rly just missed them

tsukishima breaks the kiss abruptly and very nearly throws the idea of saying anything at all out the window when yamaguchi makes what must be the cutest little disappointed noise _ever_. "as much as i love kissing you--and i really, _really_ love kissing you--it's awfully late. we should probably go to bed."

yamaguchi pouts and replies, "but it's only--" then checks the clock and freezes. "actually, going to bed sounds like a great idea. in fact i'm really tired, suddenly."

tsukishima stifles a snort and kisses yamaguchi just one more time, for good measure, before going off to complete his bedtime routine. when he returns, no more than five minutes later, yamaguchi is lying down and tsukishima wants nothing more than to hold him for as long as possible. so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> stan tskym or suffer the consequences


End file.
